Accidental adventure and romance
by frogglefrog
Summary: Shipping story between pinkie pie and applejack. This wonderful pair was accidentally sent to crystal ridge that is filled with hungry pony eating yeti's. Can this pair find more than friendship in this harsh environment as they attempt to make it to home?
1. chapter one

The sky was blossoming over apple orchard giving the scenery a loving warm feeling. Applejack was tilling the carrot field with her amazing earth pony endurance. Sweat was dribbling down her forelegs as she finished one of her major chores of the day. She heard a musical voice that always brought her a smile, as a special feeling was always reserved for her cousin Pinkie Pie. A bouncing earth filly was traveling in her direction from ponyville as the sun was beginning to set. Celestia and Luna give each other a hoof bump as they pass each other to raise and lower the celestial objects.

"Hiya cousin you finished here so we can have our dinner party over at Twilight's?" asked the curious pink mare.

"sure as sugar side's Twilight wanted some help with one of her spell's" said the reliable mare.

Applejack began washing the sweat from body from one of the water troughs cleansing herself from a hard day's work. Pinkie Pie was blushing as she observed this action but before she could get caught by her cousin. She grabbed her cousin hoof with a giggle on breath pulling her towards ponyville. Celestia made it back to castle as the night was rising she smiled fondly thinking about her precious sister. She entered her secret library to check to see if any new scrolls made it there before her bedtime.

"hold on pink's, tarnations silly filly we are still a bit early" the annoyed orange mare said.

"okie dokie lokie cousin" the chaotic pony said.

Pinkie Pie was talking enjoyably about each house and their inhabitants as they traveled across Ponyville. The orange mare was amazed as always about Pinkie Pie's memory and her attention to detail about each pony. Of course applejack grinned privately as pinkie pie would introduce herself to traveling ponies disappearing with a "poof" sound. The duo arrived at Twilight's friendship castle, the night reached its peak a full blown moon lighting the land peacefully. Before they could open the door pinkie sense twitched, she shoved Applejack aside dodging a door that flew open upon them. A panting Spike worry sitting heavy on his eyebrows looked at them both took a breath before he spoke.

" girls I am so glad to see you Twilight needs your help she is stuck in her spell" despair was gloating in his eye's.

Pinkie pie responded " holy cupcakes Spikey have no fear for your auntie Pinkie is here"

Applejack snorted before her reply " look Spike I am sure whatever spell she is stuck in me and Pink's here can handle it."

"thank you oh thank you I am gonna get more help filly's" as he hurried off in the directions of Rarity's home.

The castle was glowing with evanescence magic as the moon played its light upon its form. Purple magic was shooting out of castle breaking the beautiful setting the scene for trouble. The duo ran into the castle and dashed up the stairs while others hopped. Their heart's filled with determination to help a friend in need, applejack recently exhausted from work was filled with strength as she charged the stairs. They burst through the test room doors to see twilight suspended in magic with purple bolts arcing around the room. Pinkie Pie yelped as a singe appeared on her mane causing Applejack to buck a bolt of magic away from her cousin.

"Twi gal you ok in there sugar cube, come on girl wake up" came a worried voice from a certain orange mare.

"apples I think she is overdosed on magic sugar we need to help her, cursed oatmeal that book is gone wonky" replied an eager pink pony who was eyeing her singed flank.

Pinkie pie bounced over to a floating book that was arcing magic around the room that was glowing with strange magic. Pinkie pie giggled as she was reading the title of the book earning herself an annoyed look from Applejack.

"Figures it be beardie's adventuring book its a real classic my cousin apple" smiled a pink mare while eating an another cupcake that mysteriously appeared from her mane.

Pinkie Pie attempted to grab the book from its spot and earned herself a shock sending her sprawling on the ground. Applejack called out in worry but relief soon came to her as she heard the pink mare cough a few times. Applejack taking matters into her hooves charged into twilight body that brought the pony to the ground magic surging around as the book shined brighter. The magic circled around both Pinkie Pie and Applejack causing them to vanish from sight. Twilight awoke being shook by her friend's rarity and spike worry slowly leaving their eye's. The purple alicorn shook her head clearing her thoughts when a spell came to mind it was supposed to be a way of creating a powerful teleport. Her thoughts were soon to be interrupted when spike asked a simple but terrifying question.

"uh Twilight where is Pinkie and Applejack they were in a few minutes to help you" asked a puzzled baby dragon.

"no.. it can't be my spell had no destination" said a terrified Twilight Sparkle.

Snow was falling from the sky in heaping amounts of fluff covering the ridge, as two ponies appeared in mid air falling into its cold embrace. This mountain range is rather unique with its pulsating crystals covering its spiny back giving home to many yeti's that love to eat ponies. From a village not to far a yak was watching the sky in a vain hope to see something exciting when he saw purple hole's open in the sky for a moment. He rubbed his eye's imagining he saw something impossible he thought he saw falling ponies in a the distance he dropped his eyeglass to tell a nearby yak. In the distance a few yeti's raised their head's to some unusual noise heard in the mountain range something.. tasty.

"Ugh apples of Celestia where in the tarnation are we now" yelled Applejack at the ground.

"Hmm this snow taste mighty familiar I know its yak snow bleh yak snow taste like mud" smiled the pink mare with a grin that could make your heart tickle.

"Pinkie Pie how would you know that is yak snow ya know girl snow is snow" said a stern pony who was gazing at Pinkie Pie feeling guilty about her tone.

"cause I came here a month ago to plan a party for our friends the Yak's, by Luna's fake beard they are chatty bunch" joked the party pony.

The air around them was chilling fast but the two cousins were staring into each others eye time was slowing for them. Pinkie blushed as she hopped away towards a ridge leaving no hoof prints in the ground surprising the work pony. Then a horrifying sound cleared the air with a yell of a hungry yeti. Applejack covered Pinkie Pie back looking for the attacker, snow was slowing its fall showing two angry red orbs staring at them. Both ponies shrieked as they ran from the hungry yeti chasing them through the mountain range. Pinkie Pie heart was leaping with joy for she never had a chase party, she giggled as she leaped and bounced off rock wall. This put the yeti into a jam for he almost had his pink meal. His face crushing into the rock wall falling unconsciousness. She hooped and hollered as she tricked the yeti with her pinkie way then Applejack yelled at her to run. The pink mare turned around to see an another yeti smash into her sending her tumbling down the ridge with a loud thud laying in the snow. The party pony was laying in the snow with her head resting on a rocking not moving an inch which drove the working pony into full steam.

She charged the yeti with a nasty buck that sent the creature into the snow wall burying it in snow there was no movement seen from the pile. She slid down the ridge to reach Pinkie worry and fear resting heavy on her eyebrows. Pinkie wasn't moving with a small trickle of blood freezing on her temple giving the orange mare a fright of her life. Then a moment later she heard a grunt as Pinkie tried to move, Applejack hugging her with all her might when she heard a sound from our pony of laugh's.

"brains...brains... I want to eat your brains sweet apple" groaned the pink mare with devilish delight in her eye's.

"wash my hooves and call me a orange eater you are ok Pinkie Pie" exclaimed applejack as the worry lighten a bit on her face.

"Ugh my head hurts but no way this filly is getting the brain willies" joked Pinkie Pie.

"now ain't no time for joking cousin we got to get you somewhere warm and fast" Applejack groaned lifting pinkie pie up. now figuring out how solid the little pink mare is.

" I am ok Maud don't take me away from party I still have a few more pranks for our friends" said the dizzy mare as she was hoisted safely on Applejacks back.

The concerned pony was carrying her friend with all her might down these slippery snow covered mountains when she spotted a dark hole barely visible in the distance. The party pony was nuzzling her face against Applejack's mane mumbling half sentences about how good she smelled. This caused Applejack to blush slightly as she placed the pink mare on her side in the cave. The wind howled carrying snow making the entire view from the entrance a wall of white sleet. The pink pony opened her eye still feeling dizzy saw Applejack cuddling with her backside attempting to keep her warm as she shivered in this cold enviroment. She smiled at her knight in shining orange armor give her cousin a kiss on the cheek with a blush tinging her cheeks. She shifted her mane so it would cover her cousin as she snuggled tightly while being careful not to wake her friend up. The night wore on giving both of them dreamless sleep waking up to light crack into the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

The light creaked in on the sleeping pair as the frost melted slightly causing some fog to cover the entrance. Applejack could smell sweet cotton candy as her eye's open gazing at a messy mane covering parts of her body. She felt a chill run down her spine causing her to shiver when she felt pair of hooves full of warmth pulling her closer into a sweet embrace. The orange mare could only smile wanting this moment to last as long as granny smith still does. Pinkie Pie was dreaming of apples and cupcakes frolicking at a picnic party as she shot her confetti cannon along with Applejack. The dream was ending as she felt the warmth from her cousin shaking her wake slowly.

"Pink's? you awake sugar?" said the concerned earth pony as she nudged Pinkie Pie.

" No more oatmeal mom I swear ill clean the tub with a brush instead of a pie this time." snorted the party pony as the fog died down revealing the entrance to the outside.

"Oh buck its cold in here," she then added " But how did you mane cover most of me and how much do you got in there."

Applejack smiled at her friend as the sun revealing her friends face this startled the orange mare. Pinkie had a large bump above her right eye with a small size scab that was barely healing in this cold. This brought some panic from Applejack as the party mare stirred waking from her slumber. Pinkie raised her head lazily with a slow smile spreading from her face that caused the honest earth pony to freeze in her spot. Her thoughts wandered into her no no zone in the left portion of her brain. Amazing and beautiful was the two words echoing in her head. She blushed fiercely as she rushed forward to hug the party pony as gently as she could.

"Whoa did we party last night, must have been a blast my head hasn't hurt this much since we threw a party for Spike he is such a fun little guy." spoke the embarrassed pink mare slightly dizzy from her injury.

"I am glad your better than hay bail tossed sideways cupcake," said the proud pony her feelings becoming more firm in her heart " Apples we got stuck here in this snow trap my little cupcake."

" Felt like an oven to me." then she added slyly " Like I was cuddling with some warm apple pie hmm if only I had some whip topping nummy num num."

Applejack went slack for a minute before responding "Hay bails little cupcake you sure know how to make your cousin blush don't ya."

Pinkie rubbed her head before she replied with an easy smile " Hope to have more slumber parties Twilight bragged about hers real good made be a little jealous that I missed all that fun."

Quick response from the work pony " Not sure if I could call that fun with rarity being all fancy but sure I think we could have some real fun little cupcake."

Pinkie Pie finally noticed her new nickname, something like a pet name which brought her a happy balloon into her heart. Her head twinged as her hoof reached up to touch her bump which began to throb. A memory flashed of a yeti chasing both her and Applejack, then a fall into the snow nothing came after that. The orange earth pony took her cowboy hat off and place it over the party ponies head covering her wound. This caused Pinkie Pie to smile so wide convincing the honest mare that she was made of a elastic material. Both of them began laughing as they fell into an embrace tears running down their cheeks as relief finally took over.

"Apples cupcake you could buck my apple tree's any day and it always brings me a smile." said Applejack realizing her own honest words embarrassment fell across her face.

"Oooo that sounds like fun maybe I should do an apple tree party for my sweet mare friend." she winked flushing at her own words.

" Now that's my kind of party but I think we should get home first so we can get your head looked at and tarnations this heart of mine looked at too." said the blushing mare for checking out her dear friend Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie was loosening up to the idea of her and Applejack being mare friends and she felt no shame in her little Pinkie heart. Her mane poofed three times as her mind overheated at the thoughts that raced through her mind causing her to vibrate in one spot. This action lead Applejack to smile as her emerald eye's glistened at her friend with a creeping fear of relatives not approving. This fear banished itself as Pinkie Pie launched herself at the orange mare lip locking with her mare friend tasting the apples from the orchard. This wonderful moment was interrupted by some unfamiliar voices being yelled outside the cave striding by.

"By Grannysmiths walking stick could it be?" asked the honest mare holding her friend.

"Yup yaks told you they are a chatty bunch and sometimes they know how to ruin some good fun." a lazy smiled sprawled across the face of Pinkie.

"Whaa?" asked a confused earth pony " Like the ones that ruined your party if they try again they are gonna get bucked!"

"Silly apple, but no these are different voices I know they need a party a search party!" drum tapped her mare friend shoulders.

.

" Wait pinkie." Applejack watched her friend dash out the cave calling out to the yaks, as a thought raced through her mind chase party.

Pinkie Pie felt like she could party for a whole year straight her heart was thumping faster than normal like a zillion times faster. Her Pinkie levels were at an all time high as she zipped across the ridge, her head began to spin. Applejack caught the crazy pony as she fell in front of the yak's holding torches with looks of concern. The yaks began talking all at once asking who they were and if the pink one was ok? Pinkie Pie put on her best meet someone new for the first time smile that caused the yaks to be quiet for a minute.

" Hi Yakki's its me Pinkie Pie I almost traveled to your home once to look for the perfect party item to help your prince realize that we ponies know how to get down." she blurted out surprising her guests but not Applejack.

"We need help now," Applejack said with a stern plea "My friend is hurt and there are varmints who chased us"

The largest yak stood forward holding a burning torch " Yak village not far it will keep warm yes.'

A young yak brought a sleight forward and asked earnestly " Need help strong one?"

Applejack full of concern but still flashed her business grin " Sure little warrior help auntie Applejack out please mite tired from the running."

The yaks pulled out a sleigh and assisted Applejack in putting the party pony in its care. Applejack wouldn't let anyone pull the sleigh but her as they followed the yak's towards their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Pinkie Pie opened a single eye as her groggy head throbbed with pain. She felt hooves wrapped around her body carrying her towards safety. she felt a soft *pomf* in her mane as she saw that the pony carrying her was Applejack. The worried mare carrying her cousin across her chest as she stepped into a medical hut. This was a ten foot wide building with smoking herbs used to soothe and heal the injured. Applejack carefully placed the wounded pony onto a hay cot.

"Thaa... yo..u." said the barely conscious pink mare.

"Hush now cupcake," she whispered before speaking " The yak healer is on his way just rest my love."

"y..o ne..d t. sm..l.e" she said weakly before falling unconscious.

"Stay with me Pinkie please stay with me." she pleaded with the pink mare sleeping form.

An ancient yak entered the hut as large as a minotaur he slowly approached the couple. His splotched fur cover his eyes making it impossible to see what he was bout to say.

"Calm my child this joyous pony will be fine," The healer spoke with confidence "Let me tend to her needs now and rest child."

"In the hay I will," Her voice raising an octave " I ain't resting till i know she is better."

"Then be quiet and let me work." the yak healer sternly spoke.

"Fine!" Applejack spoke with excessive worry as she lay on a bench near them watching.

"This will take some time worry pony,' as the yak made a few prayers before healing the oddly smiling pony.

He then added " May the mountain be our path."

Applejack felt drained all our muscles ached with pulling the sleigh carrying Pinkie Pie out of the Crystal ridge. The yaks were curious as the magic exploded in their sky late that night. This was the reason there was a search party into Crystal ridge searching for whatever may have been the cause. To their surprise they find two ponies from the lands to south one was wounded and the other tended to her injuries. She observed the large olden yak rubbing a pungent smelling cream across the wound on her head.

"Is she gonna be ok yak?" her eyes drooped but she was attentive in her words.

"Hmm she will be fine worry pony." He spoke softly " She needs rest and I can tell this will be dancing again."

"Tha..t i..s g..rea.t." Applejack finally closed her eyes as her chest heaved rhythmically to her own heart beat.

"Yak healers are never heard so it seems." he smiled from the bottom of his heart as he covered her with a blanket.

Applejack was waking up from a dream where she was sitting by an apple tree with Pinkie Pie. In this dream they were singing a lilting tune together while munching on apple. Strangely she was waking in a similar manner she heard a strange little ditty being sung in the room.

"Oh my heart of jack wake to my Pinkie promise."

"May your heart be ready for the fulfillment I shall bring."

"We will walk the path of hooves one each in another."

"I will never betray you as we share the same heart."

"Together we shall be a complete treat like apple pie." Pinkie Pie finished singing softly with a twinkle in her eye.

Applejack rose from her seat and spoke embarrassingly " Sugar you made my barn red with apples."

"You are awake oh fiddlesticks I wanted to surprise you Applejack," she then spoke speedily " But i am happy you are awake the cranky yak was shaking his hoof at me cause I was baking in the kitchen this morning to make you breakfast while you slept."

"Whoa nelly," she was amazed at her mare friends lung capacity " You were supposed to be resting darling."

"But i was bored laying there but you looked precious enough to eat and then I thought to myself I bet you my apple would be very hungry." she spoke with a tinge of blush touching her cheeks.

Applejack gave her mare friend a stern stare that caused the pink mare to lay the bed with a complaining sigh. Pinkie Pie then threw her pillow at her friend with a gleeful smile. The pillow hit Applejack straight in the face sliding down her cheek she couldn't help but smile at her lovely.. She smacked herself in the face I can't fall in love with my cousin. But as she stared deeply into those sparkling eye's she knew she lost the battle.

"What are you thinking Jack of my cupcake heart?" she asked innocently.

"I was thinking oh what in the hay." Applejack crawled into the bed with the blushing pink mare.

She then whispered softly into Pinkie's ear "Well cupcake pretty simple I love you with all my heart."

There was an amazing pink explosion of confetti that covered the yaks village for entire week. The Yaks were amazed to see to ponies so in love with each other that it caused most to blush to watch them. At the end of the week the rest of the mane six made it to yak village after receiving some news from the party pony league. The letter from the party pony league stated Unnatural happy levels in yak village that is located in Crystal ridge.

Twilight spoke to the others " That much joy can only be Pinkie."

Spike burped out a letter pink letter that stated one word "Yup."

Rarity then replied with a shock "Oh my dear she can surprise even from over there."

Another burb later "Miss you guys too also we are needing some extra warm coats and sixteen cupcakes."

Rarity smiled as she went to her carousel to start stitching the finest coats in yak fashion.

Fluttershy then said as she watched Rarity leave " I better get us some goat guides."

Rainbow Dash only smiled as she dashed on ahead of them she missed pranking with her best friend.

Twilight grabs her checklist and begins writing with pen as she spoke "Gonna be a long list with Pinkie around its always interesting."


End file.
